Parallel Structure
by celestial bronze
Summary: Karena kau tak akan pernah tahu apa dan siapa yang akan kau temui. Berbeda ataupun sama, ada kemungkinan untuk bersinggungan dalam alur yang tak terduga.
**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: AU, ooc, and friends. Don't like don't read.**

 **Parallel Structure**

Jika ia diberi kesempatan untuk menyimpan sebuah mesin waktu dalam saku kemejanya, tanpa ragu ia akan menekan tombol 'mundur', dan memilih untuk kembali ke awal tahun. Bukan, bukan. Ia bukannya ingin menikmati berlapis-lapis lemak dalam bentuk sajian khas malam tahun baru. Ia pun tak ingin menghirup aroma tajam anggur yang menguar dari gelas-gelas mungil yang berjejer rapi di hadapannya saat itu. Ia hanya ingin bertemu kakaknya, Haruno Sasori, di awal tahun dan meninjunya tepat di hidung.

Ingin melabelinya sebagai gadis barbar? Atau malah ingin mengutuknya sebagai adik yang durhaka? Silakan, ia tak peduli. Karena kakaknya-lah yang lebih berhak untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan tersebut.

Menghela napas, dia yang bernama Haruno Sakura mencengkeram kaleng kopinya dengan erat –terlalu erat. Suara keretak ringan diiringi lekukan yang tercipta di permukaan kaleng menandakan bahwa ia sedang meluapkan emosinya. Gadis tinggi semampai itu menutup netranya rapat-rapat, sengaja membiarkan memori menyebalkan itu menyembur dari setiap sudut otaknya.

Ia ingat benar wajah Shimura Sai yang rupawan serta sebentuk senyum penuh arti yang terpatri di wajah Sasori. Beberapa detik kemudian, berbagai kalimat bermunculan secara tak beraturan dalam pikirannya. Salam perkenalan, ajakan-ajakan kencan, dan banyak kata yang terlumuri air gula, hingga rasanya terlalu manis.

"Perasaanmu tak akan terobati hanya dengan memejamkan mata dan mencengkeram kaleng seperti itu."

Belum selesai ia menguarkan seluruh isi hatinya, gendang telinganya terlebih dahulu bergetar menangkap suara berat khas seorang pria. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia kembali membuka matanya.

" _Sorry_?" Gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan meneliti pria yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Pirang, tinggi, eksotis, dengan tubuh berbalut pakaian musim dingin yang ia yakini minta ampun mahalnya. Jelas serupa dengan teman-teman kakaknya yang _high-class_ itu. Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan bertanya, "Apa kau salah seorang teman kakakku?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak aneh. Namun, pria itu memutar bola matanya, jelas sekali ingin menertawakan dia. "Bukan. Kurasa aku ini teman kakek buyutmu atau apalah."

Oh, tidak. Gadis Haruno itu sedang ada dalam _mood_ yang buruk. Dan jelas, ia bukanlah orang yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi. "Mengajakku berkelahi?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin membasmi populasi cewek kurang cerdas dari kota ini," jelas pria jangkung itu santai.

Dalam waktu beberapa detik saja, kaleng kopi yang berada dalam genggamannya telah hancur bentuknya. Muatannya berhamburan kemana-mana, membasahi tangan dan celana _jeans_ gelap si gadis.

"Aku ini cerdas, Sialan. Dan jangan coba-coba–"

Kata-katanya terpotong dengan cepat, tak ada jeda. "Sekali lihat saja aku tahu kau adalah gadis yang cerdas, tapi hatimu itu," –ia menunjuk ke arah Sakura dengan tegas– "bisa-bisanya mengendalikan otakmu." Mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan decakan, pria itu maju dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Napas wanita bersurai merah muda itu mulai tak stabil. "Tahu apa kau soal hati? Kutebak kau ini cuma pria patah hati yang sedang patah arah."

Menyeringai, pria itu berkata, "Terserah. Dan kau, kutebak kau baru saja ditinggalkan –oleh orang yang baru kau kenal."

Tanpa dikomando, kedua tangan gadis itu meremas mantel merah marunnya dengan kencang. Ia kesal, tentu saja. Namun, entah kenapa gadis berkulit putih itu tak dapat mendebat perkataan orang asing ini. Rasanya seperti sedang mencoba menemukan sebuah jawaban, kemudian _bum!_ Jawabannya terpampang di depan mata.

"Akui saja. Dia yang meninggalkanmu atau kau yang memasang ekspektasi terlalu tinggi?" Pria itu tanpa segan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

Mata hijau gadis bermarga Haruno itu sontak melebar. "Begini, ya, Orang Asing. Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, dan kuharap kau mau segera pergi dari sini. Aku tak membutuhkan saran-saran tak berguna dari orang sepertimu."

Mata biru lelaki di hadapannya menyipit. Embusan napasnya menghasilkan uap putih. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana. " _Expectation is the most hazardous thing in this world_ ," papar pria berwajah tegas di hadapannya.

Dalam tahap ini, Sakura sudah tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia menggertakan gigi-geliginya, dan menimpali kata-kata pria dihadapannya dengan suara yang hampir mirip jeritan. "Kami baik-baik saja, kami bahkan terlampau cocok. Dan kau tak perlu repot-repot berbicara omong kosong."

"Kalian tidak pernah cocok, dan kau terlalu memaksakan segalanya," jelas pria itu kalem.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Yang Sakura sadari hanyalah pandangan matanya mulai memburam, pipinya terasa lengket, dan ada air yang tiba-tiba menetes ke permukaan sepatunya. "Lantas, apa yang harus kulakukan? Berpura-pura tak tertarik padanya? Menamparnya? Meninjunya? Lebih baik kau diam saja!"

Rahang lelaki itu mengeras. Tangannya mengibas udara kosong, dan ia menjawab, "Buka matamu, Nona. Mungkin dia memang sudah bosan padamu, atau dia telah tertarik pada wanita lain. Dia tidak bisa menyatukan ketidakcocokkan kalian sebaik dirimu."

Kaleng kopi yang telah lama gadis itu genggam, kini ia lempar jauh ke depan. Hidungnya terasa amat basah, dan bibirnya tak mampu berhenti bergetar. Dan anehnya, saat melihat mulut pria itu yang terkatup rapat, ia malah merasa mengenal _gesture_ itu lebih baik dari siapapun. Seolah-olah pria itu pernah berkunjung ke alam mimpinya, _and suddenly he popped out of nowhere_.

Menjejak tanah berselimut salju dengan keras, pria itu berdiri. Merapatkan mantelnya, ia angkat suara, "Anggap saja pertemuan kita ini seperti _non-linear_ _plot_ – _parallel structure_. Kita memiliki kisah yang berbeda, tak sengaja bertemu …"

Sakura ingin sekali meninju pria di hadapannya. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ia bisa membuat tulang dan organ dalamnya rusak, tapi entah kenapa ia malah tak bisa bergerak. Seolah ada tali tak kasat mata yang menahan kedua kakinya. Untungnya, saat ia mencoba berbicara, suaranya tak tersendat. " _Two plots_ … _in a story_."

Napasnya sesak. " _But should they instersect_?"

Pria itu jelas-jelas mendengus di depan wajahnya. Dalam situasi normal, ia tak akan segan memukul kepala pria itu keras-keras. Tapi, pria bersurai pirang itu berbalik –hendak pergi. Sakura berani bersumpah, saat pria itu memutar kepala ke arahnya, ada tatapan sayang yang ia berikan padanya. Seolah-olah dia ini adiknya atau apa. " _Just remember. An expectation … kills you faster than a knife._ "

Dengan itu, ia pergi. Meninggalkan embusan dingin yang terasa menggores kulit pipi dan bibirnya.

End

Another gaje fanfic, haha. Maafkan segala ketidakjelasannya, dan terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review? ;)


End file.
